The present invention relates to toys and more particularly to an oscillation device motion toy with improved characteristics.
In the past all toys whether shaped like a cat, dog, or human being are motionless. As technology advances and the needs of consumers change, a variety of motion toys are commercially available. Such motion toys are more interesting than motionless ones and are popular.
However, conventional motion toys suffered from several disadvantages. For example, its mechanism is too complex due to excessive number of components. Hence, a single malfunctioning component can cause the whole motion toy to be inoperable, reducing reliability. Moreover, the manufacturing cost of such toy increases as the number of components increases. Further, such motion toy is awkward in operation because a combined motion of some components may be partially or even totally compromized by a single inoperable component thereof. As a result, after a short period of time of use, motion toys may become easily inoperable due to malfunction.
Thus, it is desirable to provide a durable, reliable, aesthetically pleasing, and playful motion toy which has an improved oscillation device in order to overcome the above drawbacks of the prior art.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an oscillation device of a motion toy including a variety of moveable shells for receiving the oscillation device. The oscillation device comprises a first transmission box, a first link member, and an end arcuate groove near one of the shells wherein the first link member is capable of pivotably coupling to the first transmission box within a moving distance defined by the arcuate groove, and the other end of the first link member is fixed to another one of the shells. One or more cams are provided on the first transmission box. Each cam is coupled to a first shaft of the first transmission box so that during rotation of the cams when activated by the first shaft, another shell is capable of being pushed by one cam. Hence, the cams and the first link member are operative to move together wherein the first link member moves reciprocally in the arcuate groove to enable an oscillation motion by the moving first link member to move another shell.
The above and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description taken with the accompanying drawings.